Four Years Later
by piperhalliwell-black
Summary: Rose left the Doctor without an explanation before she was sent to Pete's World. Now it is four years later and the Doctor has come back to ask why, but when the Tyler door opens it isn't Rose who greets him… Is four years too late? Rated M simply because I am paranoid.
1. Hello

**I do not own Doctor Who... much as I wish I did. The only character I own is Gwyn. And my friend Lacey and I have shared custody of her.**

The Tardis materialized in the Powell estate and the doctor steped out with a broad grin. Rose had decided to get in the shower so she had not heard a sound, but her daughter had and peeked out the window.

"Allonsi!" he said. He then proceeded to bound up the stairs and knock on the door with gusto

Inside the flat Gwyn looked around and seeing no one ran to answer the door. There was a strange man in a brown suit on the other side.

"Hello?" The doctor is surprised when the door opens on its own. Seeing no body he takes a step into the flat then looks down and sees Gwyn standing beside the door. His eyes widen in shock

"Hello," he said again this time in a more exuberant way. Gwyn just stared at him; the Doctor couldn't help but notice she was a miniature Rose: _Maybe I've gone back in time. _While the Doctor is lost in thought Gwyn looks behind him and giggles.

"Bwue box," the Doctor didn't know what to think, since at this age Rose should have absolutely no knowledge of the Tardis.

"Is your mum home?" Maybe Jackie will know what is going on.

Gwyn looks at him and nods.

"MUMMY!"

Rose had heard voices and gotten out of the shower only to come running out in nothing but a towel. "What? What is wrong?"

Rose and the doctor look at each other in shock.

The doctor whispers "Rose," as she looks down and realises she is only wearing a towel and her hair is dripping on to the floor. It is at this point Jack comes in behind the Doctor and smirks "Nice outfit Rose"

Gwyn giggles in the background when the Doctor and Rose tell Jack to shut up at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked without looking at anyone.

"I came to spend time with my favorite person," said Jack picking up Gwyn and tickling her.

"Not you Jack," Rose managed to give Jack a glare, so reminiscent of her mother that both men flinched.

The Doctor just stood there a little dumbfounded and says, "I came back for you?" slowly as if he was unsure. Then he added as an afterthought – but really it was forethought: "I didn't know you were a mum."

Jack spook up "She has been for three years Doctor. Not that it's your concern," he said sticking up for Rose.

The Doctor looked confused, "Three years." Rose can see him trying to work out who Gwyn's father is.

"Yes three years" Rose said "I had Gwyn three years ago."

Gwyn is let down by Jack and crosses her arms and stomped her foot "Gwyn three and half."

The Doctor looked at the little girl.

"Who is her father three years ago you were traveling with me? I don't remember you seeing anybody," he never looked away from Gwyn as he says this.

"Gwyn has no daddy. Gwyn has mummy, nanny, and Jacky," the Doctor raiseed his eyebrows when Gwyn piped up.

Rose said: "If it is all the same to you Doctor I am going to get dressed before continuing this conversation," she is avoiding the subject. The Doctor nodded, and Rose entered her bedroom neither of them noticing when Jack casually slipped out.

"Wait! Jack, Rose! Don't leave me alone!" he cried realizing he had been abandoned in the entry with Gwyn. The Doctor sighed resigned himself to his fate, and looked at the girl who was staring at him with wide brown eyes. It was un-nerving really, and he started rubbing the back of his neck to diffuse the tension. He cleared his throat as she continued to stare him down in silence.

"I'm the Doctor," he said by way of introduction.

"Gwyn hate you!" she said skipping into the living room.

The Doctor looked after her "You don't know me so from a logical view you can't yet hate me," he reasoned following her into the living room.

"Gwyn knows Doctor and stwupid timey whimy stuff" she decreed stomping her foot.

"Oh really?" He said cheerfully, "and why do you hate me then?" Gwyn glared at him _She's not a mini Rose, she's a mini Jackie._

"You make mummy cry! I No like you. Jacky no make mummy cry!"


	2. Jackie

"Rose? Rose! Gwyn?!" Jackie came in screaming throwing her bags down by the door. It is when she entered the living room that she noticed the Doctor and slapped him.

"Ouch.. What the he… Timey whimey Jackie?!" he cried holding his cheek. Gwyn claps, and smiled when Jackie slapped him again. And again.

The Doctor was forced to grab her wrist to stop her. "Jackie, I am a guest, and that is no way to treat a guest."

"I do not need lecture in manners from you space man!" she said and proceeded to slap him with her other hand.

"I have plenty more manners than you" he stated backing away from the seething Jackie Tyler.

"Says the man who left my daughter!"

Rose had walked in just in time to hear her mothers' words. "What is going on out here?" Unfortunately neither of them had seen her and continued yelling.

"She left me. It was her choice to leave not mine!"

"Oi! I said what the 'ell is going on here!?" Jackie looked at her daughter.

"He says you left him" she scoffed but Rose went silent…

"Rose?" Jackie said now unsure.

The doctor spoke up. "It was around Christmas we had a nice day on this small planet watching the five moons after dinner then the next day she demanded to go home. So I took her home."

"Why?" Jackie demanded to know.

"I do not know," he said, adding quietly "I wish I did." Then he pulled out his screwdriver, but before he can adjust the settings Gwyn grabbed it.

"You should have asked Doctor," Jackie continued, of course she knows what brought Rose back home, but she is not about to tell.

The Doctor however is too busy staring at Gwyn in shock, unable to believe that a child would just take his screwdriver.

"Gwyn be careful with that," Rose said noticing that her daughter had the screwdriver.

"I did ask Jackie she wouldn't tell me," he said finally answering her question. They both turn to stare at Rose. Gwyn – being the clever child that she is – saw her opportunity and ran outside to the blue box. Rose sees her, but not until it is too late, and she takes off running after her as does Jackie. "GWYN!"

The Doctor flopped down on the couch watching them go. Rose and Jackie have rearranged the living room, so that he can see them all the way to the Tardis. He can see everything as Gwyn looks at the Tardis and snaps her fingers, to which the Tardis opens.


	3. What the Timey Whimy

"What the h… timey whimey?" He shouted running out after them just as Jack re-entered the flat.

"Bwue box Pway," Gwyn said giggling and running inside.

Rose bit her lip saying, "Oh no!"

"You never told him did you?" Jackie stated looking at her daughter.

"Mum, this is not the time," she said in a tone of finality.

"I'd say it is since he's here and she is in there," Jackie cries motioning between the fast approaching Doctor, and Gwyn who had now stepped inside the Tardis.

"Told me what?" he asked running past them and snatching Gwyn before she can fully enter the control room.

"Nooooooo!" the toddler cried. "Gwyn pway!"

"That Gwyn is my daughter," Jack said covering for Rose, as the Doctor came to stand beside them clutching a struggling Gwyn.

"Then why does she call you Jacky?" He struggled to hold the crying Gwyn still. "Pway, pway."

"No, you can't play in there it is very dangerous," he said to her, before turning back to Jack. "If Gwyn is you daughter, then why does she call you Jacky?" he repeated the question.

"I wanted to seem cool," Jack was smooth talking.

"No has daddy! Jacky no daddy! He Jack! He like boys," Gwyn says still struggling to escape the Doctor and reach the 'Bwue box'.

"Jacky bought boys home," Gwyn said eyes and arms still reaching out for the TARDIS.

"She is playing a prank," he said looking nervously at Rose. "I taught her well," but Gwyn – like any three year old didn't know when to stop talking.

"They pway doctor."

"WHAT!?"

The Doctor looked at Jack with a giddy expression. _Haha Jack's in trouble. _Rose continues to shout "WHAT!" and "JACK." The Doctor can see an oncoming storm and leans into Jack whispering "Run."

Jack didn't need to be told twice and took off at a sprint much to the delight of Gwyn. "Jacky won….won." And for the moment the 'Bwue box' is forgotten as Rose takes off after him.

"WATCH HER!" Rose shouted halfway down the alley intent on reaching Jack before he got the vortex manipulator to work. Unfortunately Rose sprints past the TARDIS and Gwyn begins to struggle again.

"I disabled the watch Jack," the Doctor shouted after him. "Just keep running." The Doctor is so busy keeping a hold of Gwyn that he almost misses when Jackie takes off after her daughter. "Now none of that," he says adjusting his hold on Gwyn. He can just see Jack hop on a double decker bus, and Rose and Jackie grabbing the bike at the corner to pursue him.

"You can't play in there," he said suppressing a shout, and reels back in shock when the little girl slaps him. "That's it you're getting a time out." And with that he carried her into an empty room inside the TARDIS.

"No NOOOOOOOOO," she is screaming and squirming now. "You no boss of me."

"I am the adult here, and that does indeed make me the boss," he said locking them both in the time out room. _When did the TARDIS make a time out room, it's not like I have a constant need for it. _Looking around at the empty walls he doesn't notice her pointing the screwdriver at the door until it is too late. "Gwyn … give that back." She looks between him, the screwdriver and the open door.

"No," she said simply then bolted between his legs and out the door slamming it behind her. By the time the Doctor caught up she had just shut the door to the control room locking herself in. "GWYN!" he shouts. He can just hear her through the door, singing a chorus of 'mine'.

"No, no, no. Not yours! You can't touch things that aren't yours!" Gwyn continues to giggle and sing while pressing every button within reach.

"GWYN!" She pushes a blue button.

"GWYN!" A red button.

"GWYNNNNNN!" she jumps high to pull down on the lever, and the groan of the TARDIS sounds loud just as the Doctor breaks through into the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!" Despair sets in as he realizes that she has locked the controls and they are on a set course through time and space. "Just like you mother," he said looking at the child who has now scrambled into the jump seat and is sitting there giggling holding the screwdriver. "You never listen. TYLER'S!"


	4. Basically RUN!

The Doctor was bent over the console crooning to the TARDIS: "Don't worry sexy, I'll fix you," when Gwyn slides out of the jump seat and takes his hand.

"Pway?"

"You've sent us back in time, and fried the controls," he said shifting his eyes from the console to Gwyn. "And you want to 'pway'?"

"Pway! Pway!" she nodded with so much energy that her blonde pigtails bobbed up and down. The Doctor tried to resist – he really did – but she looked so cute with her wide brown eyes and bobbing hair that he couldn't.

"Fine," he sighed giving in.

"Doctor go pway?" Gwyn asked with a sly tone. She was good.

"Yes, Doctor go pway," he said.

"Doctor be pwincess," she declared pointing to his head.

"But I'm not dressed as a princess," he reasoned. "Shouldn't you be the princess and I the prince?"

"No I be hero now. I save day. Mummy tells stories, and I be hero," she said stomping her foot. The Doctor had to admire the stubbornness; it was very familiar to him.

"Well come on then," he said leading her to the wardrobe room – if he is going to play pretend he is going to do it right.

He grinned when he saw her eyes light up in the wardrobe room. She reached out and grabbed the fake glasses that he sometimes wore placing them on her face. They were too big and she looked adorable. The Doctor picked up a light weight breast-plate and helped her put it on. Once she is all dressed as a miniature Roman soldier – complete with fake glasses, and his sonic screwdriver – she pointed to a pink dress.

"Pwincess dwess," she said. The Doctor groaned, "does it have to be pink?"

"Yes," she put her hands on her hips and glared. He sighed and pulled it on while she took something from a trunk in the corner. Coming back to him she kept her hands behind her back and told him to kneel down. He felt her place something in his hair.

"I dubs zeee pwincess Doctor," she giggled. When he looked in the mirror he saw that it was a tiara she had placed in his hair. "I sabe pwincess fwom Dewak."

"Alonsi," he cried, and she put a finger on her lips. "Shhhhh….. Daweks," nodding he placed a finger on his own lips before whispering.

"What do we do?" In a high false voice.

"Basicawy won," she cried taking his hand, and take off down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Princess Doctor asked his knight in shining armor.

"To Dawek ship, and make go boom."

"But Lady Gwyn, won't we be blown up to?"

"No we escape rescuing the pwincess," she said. "You go be kidnapped."

"Oh who will save me from the Daleks?" The princess cried from one of the many rooms in the corridor. "Help! Somebody please save me."

"I will sabe you pwincess," Gwyn cried running in she pointed the screwdriver around the room.

"Is it safe yet?"

"No," she said. "We need to won." The Doctor screamed and ran out into the corridor being careful to stay behind her.

"Look out," he cried pointing at the empty air in front of them. "Dalek." Gwyn pointed the screwdriver, but tripped and scraped her knee. She stared at it for a minute with tears in her eyes when a golden light spread out from the skin and began to heal the scrape. The Doctor stood staring at the light: "What?" he said as the door opened.

"Doctor? What are you wearing?"

"Mummy pway?" Gwyn asked seeing Rose at the door.


	5. Seeing TWO

**AN: For this chapter both the younger Rose and the older Rose will be in attendance. To reduce confusion the younger Rose speaks in Italics.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, only that little bundle of energy known as Gwyn.**

_"Did she just call me 'mummy'?"_ Rose asked looking between the Doctor and Gwyn.

"Ummmmm….."

"Mummy," Gwyn squealed looking to Rose. "Mummy!"

_"Blimey! She did… Doctor?"_ Roses question goes unanswered since the impossible has happened and the Doctor had finally been left speechless.

"Doctor," Gwyn said looking between them, "want Jacky."

_"Jackie, my Mum?"_

"No not Nana! Jacky!" Gwyn cried stomping her feet, and practically screaming.

_"Who is Jacky?"_ Rose asked. _"And what are you wearing?!"_

"It's my princess dress," he said grateful for a question that he had an answer to. "And she means Jack."

_"Right…"_ Rose decided to avoid asking about the little girl for the time being. _"Why are there two TARDIS' then?"_ she motioned to the outside.

"We pway, and bwue box make noise," Gwyn jumped in before the Doctor could answer. "woooohoo, wooohooo, wooohooooo." She said in an imitation of the TARDIS.

Rose was silent for a moment as Gwyn continued to make said noise and jump around the control room. She had already pieced together that this was her daughter, but she didn't want to ask.

"_Let me see if I've got this straight. Sometime in the future I'm going to have a kid, and you thought it would be a good idea to take her on a little trip through time and space – without my permission?"_ The Doctor had to admire her ability to keep an even tone.

"Well… yes and no."

_"What do you mean yes and no?"_ he can hear the strain in her voice.

"She," he hesitated long enough to move Gwyn away from the console where she had wandered in her leaping frenzy – it was really a wonder that she had yet to fall asleep. "sent us through time and space and then locked the controls - "

_"You took her without my permission - " _

"You said to watch her so you could kill Jack, then your mother took off after you."

"Gwyn pull, Gwyn pway," she really had too much energy for her own good.

_"SO YOOU TOOK OFF THROUGH THE VORTEX!"_

"NO," he protested. "She did."

_"SO YOU LET HER AT THE CONTROLS!"_

"Gwyn pway! Gwyn Pway!"

_"You've changed, I don't know what to make of you,"_ she said under her breath.

"Rose," he was practically pleading with her, and reaching a hand out.

SLAP!

"Slap… Slap… again mummy again," Gwyn giggled pointing the screwdriver around.

_"WHY THE BLOODY H' - !"_

"LANGUAGE," he yelled holding his cheek.

_"TIMEY WHIMEY DOES SHE HAVE THE SCREWDRIVER!?"_

"She took it," he said matter of fact as Rose hauls off and slapped him again. He rubbed a hand across his cheek and didn't notice Gwyn jumping for the lever until it was too late. Rose and the Doctor screamed as the TARDIS began to groan.

_"Doctor,"_ Rose's voice shook as she looked at him. _"Where are we?"_

"Not sure…" he muttered checking the monitor.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BREAK IT DOWN!"

"Rose don't come in here," he called out.

"WHY NOT!"

_"Embarrassed Doctor?"_ the younger Rose asked with an innocent air.

"NO!," he denied with shifting eyes. "It could cause a paradox." He told the Rose standing outside. Gwyn looked confusedly between the door and Rose. "Mummy?" she directed the screwdriver to the door and it flew open.

"What are you going on about?" she asked in an outrage as she stepped inside the TARDIS and saw herself. "What the …" to which the younger Rose shrugged.

"She did it," the Doctor said pointing at Gwyn.

"We pway mummy," Gwyn said looking at both versions of her mother. "Why two mummies?"

"Well you see when you pulled that lever," he pointed to the lever causing the material of the dress to swish. "you sent us to the past and picked up a younger version of your mum," he motioned to Rose. "Then when you pulled it again we came back her to where your mummy was waiting to remove my remaining regenerations."

"Pway," Gwyn giggled having lost interest in the explanation. "Pway more pwincess now?"

"Princess?" The older Rose asked.

_"Well that explains the dress,"_ Rose reasoned. And then she realized something. _"Awww, you can't say no… that's adorable."_

"I can say no," he protested.

"Pway more now!" Gwyn said stomping her foot.

"Not right now Gwyn," he said then turned back to the younger Rose. "See, I can say no." She motioned behind him to where Gwyn was. He slowly turned to look at her, and what he saw nearly broke his hearts. She stood there with tears pricking her eyes, and her bottom lip quivering; and she looked at him with a face that made him give in as she walked over to her mother sobbing. It was at this point that Jackie walked in.

"Did you hit him?... Why is Gwyn crying? And why the 'ell are there two of you?"

"Oh alright … come on lets go 'pway,'" he said darting down the hall to avoid the wrath of Jackie. Gwyn giggled and followed him down the hall back towards the wardrobe room.

_"I told you he couldn't say no,"_ she sniggered.

"Wha' 'appened 'ere Rose?" Jackie asked again looking at her two daughters.

"Gwyn got at the controls and sent them through time."

" 'Ow the 'ell did she manage that?"

"I think you know how mum."

_"How?"_

"And I don't know why."

_"Maybe the TARDIS called to her," _Rose suggested jokingly, she was shocked when they both gave her equal looks of horror.

"You have to tell him Rose, he can help…"

"He's gonna be so mad though."

_"Tell who what? And why would he be mad?"_

"I can't tell you it would create a paradox," Rose said looking to her younger self.

"It doesn't matter how mad he is going to be. You need to find the Doctor, and tell him, and send her home." Jackie said taking charge of the situation.

_"What did I do?"_ Rose asked confused. _"What did I spill orange soda on the console, he is really weird about the console." _She said half jokingly, knowing that it had something to do with Gwyn.

"I can't tell you."

"Rose. We need to send her home, so please go and find the Doctor."

"I can send her/me back actually the coordinates are still locked in place," she said moving to close the door. "I just have to pull this lever." The TARDIS entered the vortex and rematerialized beside herself in the past.

"Is this right?"

_"Yes there is mum on the balcony just seconds after I left."_

"Good," Rose pushed herself out side and re-bolted the door motioning for Jackie to pull the leaver.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked running back into the room. "I felt us move." He looked around and noticed the absence of the third member of the party. "Where is Rose?"

"I dropped her/me off," Rose answered. "I mean honestly it was getting confusing."

"Mummy, mummy! I beat the Daleks."

"That's great sweetie, why don't you tell me about it."

"She defeated the Daleks and saved the princess," the Doctor rushed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"We pulled the lever that's what happened spaceman," Jackie snapped.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"THE COORDINATES WERE LOCKED!" Rose yelled back.

"YOU COULD HAVE SENT US ANYWHERE!"

"STOP SHOUTING YOU'LL FRIGHTEN GWYN!"

"I'LL FRIGHTEN GWYN – I'LL FRIGHTEN GWYN? ARE YOU FORGETTING WHO HER GRANDMOTHER IS?! GROWING UP WITH THAT SHE MUST BE USED TO THE YELLING BY NOW."

"OI! I RESENT THAT DOCTOR! I DO NOT SHOUT AROUND GWYN."

"That's mummy," Gwyn giggled. "Mummy yells."

"YOU'RE SHOUTING NOW."

"OI THAT'S MY MUM!"

"AND THE SLAPPING, THE TWO OF YOU ARE REALLY TEACHING HER BAD HABITS!"

"MUM ONLY SLAPS YOU! YOU IDIOT! ITS NO WONDER YOU'RE NOT GINGER!" He let out a loud gasp.

"NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING MEAN!"

Gwyn had decided that she didn't like all of the shouting the adults were doing and had started to cry holding her ears awkwardly with the screwdriver pointing up passed one of her pigtails.

"OI! Dumb, and dumber you've upset my granddaughter," Jackie scolded holding the sobbing Gwyn.

"Fighting bad," Gwyn sobbed against her grandmother's shoulder.

"Sorry," they said together looking sheepish at Jackie's glare.

"Mum why don't you take Gwyn inside, and Doctor…," she glanced at his frilly pink attire. "Go and change."

"But –" he started to protest.

"Now." Gwyn tried to reach for her mum. "I'll be inside in a bit love, you go with nanny. And you go and change." The Doctor let out a huff and turned back towards the hall as Jackie carried a struggling Gwyn inside the flat.

Rose left alone in the control room, looked around with nostalgia growing in her belly. Running a hand along the rail she is snapped from her reverie by a minor bang coming from the flat. Sighing she leaned out of the open door:

"TAKE THAT SCREWDRIVER AWAY FROM HER!"


	6. Why

**AN: Sorry it is so short, but here is chapter 6. We have several more chapters written I just need to type and upload them.**

"Glad you got rid of the dress," she said looking up as the Doctors footsteps sounded in the corridor.

"Well... pink was never really my colour."

"Gwyn is very well energetic," she sighed.

"I noticed," he said reaching up to disentangle the tiara that was still caught in his hair.

"Does she remind you of anyone?"

"Well ... she reminded me of your mother when she started slapping," he joked rubbing the back of his neck.

"She picked that up. Jack gets that from Mum a lot," she said laughing.

"I wonder why?" he said with barely disguised sarcasm.

"Don't make me hit you."

"You get more like your mother everyday" He knew he was baiting her, but he couldn't resist.

"I will do it," she raised her hand.

"I'm only joking Rose," he said raising his hands to protect his face.

"Now I should go check on Gwyn," she said with a glare.

The Doctor knew that she was avoiding something, and ran ahead to block the door.

"Or you could tell me whatever it is you stayed behind for..."

"I had to stay behind... I needed to be with my… my... Mother needed me"

"Is Jackie sick? You should have told me Rose! I have enough medicine I could have cured her! Is it bad? Of course it's bad or you wouldn't have stayed behind... What did Jackie need you help with?" He continued rambling, asking a million questions about her mom but not giving Rose a chance to answer.

"She just needed me Doctor and I her," she said biting her lip.

"Can I at least know why? You left without so much as an explanation, I deserve to know why Rose" he said relaxing a bit from the door.

"Gwyn. Gwyn is why I left"

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Because I was pregnant," she pushed past him.

"I realized that," he said. "When you said how old she was, but why did you have to leave, you would have been perfectly safe on the TARDIS until Gwyn came, and why didn't you just tell me then?" He is blocking the door again to keep her from leaving.

"Because." she tried to get past him "Just let me leave doctor"

"Not until you tell me the truth," he said it quietly, but the anger was evident. "Damn it Rose. After all we've been through I deserve to know. Why did you leave? Why didn't you say a proper goodbye?"

"Because I did not want you in Gwyn's life" she yelled at him

"WHY!?" he yelled back. "I'm great with kids"

"Because I didn't want you to ruin her human genes. I didn't want her to become you"

"What?" now he was truly confused. "What's wrong with me? How could I ruin her human genes? That's completely impossible. The only way she could become like me is if she were ..." Dawning realization began to rise.

"Oh... You should have told me... Now it makes sense"

"It was none of your concern," she said pushing past him.

"Like heck it isn't my concern!" he shouted following her out into the courtyard. "She's my daughter! ROSE!"

"She is not yours. Never will be I will not allow that to happen, " She said continuing to leave

He ran to catch up with her, and grabbed her shoulders to keep her still.

"She already is," he said. "Rose she is half mine, quite possibly more. She healed herself with time energy Rose. Regeneration energy"

"No. I wont allow it I will not allow my daughter that life!"

"Why not?"

"Because she could die!"

**AN: Candy for anyone who leaves reviews!**


	7. Authors Note

**Hi everyone! I just want to apologize for not updating in a while. Several chapters are written I just haven't had a chance to upload them yet. Once my Christmas Exams are done I will get right on that. Hopefully before the end of December I will have everything posted that is written. :)**

**Merry Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I found this chapter was already typed and ready to go, so here it is. It will probably be a week before the next chapter is up. Unless I take the sudden need for a study break.**

**Anyway on to the disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of its affiliates. The only thing owned by me is Gwyn; and I share her with my friend Lacey.**

Rose had taken the Doctor by surprise with her outburst, and for a moment he was completely silent.

"Do you really think I would let that happen?" He asked at length.

"I don't want Gwyn in the danger that I was in," she said. "How many times did I almost die?"

"Well…" he trailed off thinking. "Only…"

"Over fifteen times, I kept count. It would only take one mistake for Gwyn."

"She has regeneration energy Rose, so she's not going to die," he said without thinking.

"My daughter will not regenerate. I won't allow it," she cried in tears. He panicked and quickly made to fix his mistake.

"I didn't say that she regenerated. I said she had regeneration energy," he made the amendment smoothly before lapsing into a possible explanation. "Probably from being conceived in the vortex. With that energy she can heal herself. She can't exercise much control yet though; even the slightest scrape gets healed. It's very rare this happens though. Of course it does, there is a section in the Library designated for this particular gift –"

"SHUT UP!" she cut him off mid ramble knowing from experience that if she didn't stop him he was like to go on for hours. "My baby will not be involved in this."

"You mean with me," he clarified already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"How are you going to explain it to her Rose? What will you say when she scrapes her knee at school and it heals before the teachers eyes? And when she asks about me?"

"I'll manage!" she said in denial. "She'll be homeschooled. I already have a tutor in mind."

"Please tell me it's not Jack."

"Of course not! I have put some thought into this."

"What about when she starts asking questions? And more importantly when she starts spontaneously traveling in time?"

"I'll explain it when she is old enough. And she can't travel through time without a TARDIS."

"Raised in earth's atmosphere she doesn't," he said. "Like it or not Rose she is half Gallifreyan. Raised away from the vortex her cells are unstable, meaning she will jump back and forth through time on a whim."

"… she won't be safe with you…"

"She won't be safe without me," he assured her. "But if you really want me to leave… if you think that you can handle it… then just tell me to leave."

Rose knew he was right, if what he said was true then there was no way that she would be able to take care of Gwyn on her own.

"Can you help her?"

"I can try…"

"Can you make her human? Get rid of whatever will make her travel … she'd be safe here with me then," he hesitated. Could he really subject a child… his own child – to that kind of pain?

"It is possible, but very dangerous and very painful," he admitted at length when Rose's questioning expression got to be too much. She bit her lip. It was dangerous to leave her as she was, but it was dangerous to change her.


	9. Impossible

**Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long in updating. I was supposed to have a lot of time off, but I ended up covering for another girl at work. This chapter is a slightly longer one. And there is another one almost ready to be uploaded.**

**Disclaimer time!**

**I do not own Doctor Who, or Torchwood both belong to the BBC. Likewise I do not own Harry Potter the rights go to JK Rowling. The only thing I own is Gwyn, and my friend Lacey and I share custody of her.**

**Enjoy**

"ARGHHHHH!"

The childlike scream pierced the inside of the police box. It was followed by a muffled crash, and a moment later the louder shrieks of Jackie Tyler. Rose and the Doctor bolted for the stairs and crashed into the flat. Their cries for explanations overlapped with Jackie's tears. One thing was clear though. Nobody knew what had happened, or why Gwyn was unconscious on the parlour floor.

"She won't wake up," Rose whispered as she gently shook the girl. Looking at the Doctor she screamed. "DO SOMETHING!"

"What do I look like?" he said clearly stressed. "A doctor?"

"…"

"…"

"You know what I mean," he was clearly agitated.

"You're her father, so help her."

Instead of speaking he scooped up Gwyn and ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Jackie cried, as she followed Rose who was hot on the Doctor's heels.

"The hospital!" he shouted running out and into the street.

"DOCTOR! The TARDIS!."

"Right," he exclaimed doubling back. Rose would have laughed at his blind panic if Gwyn were safe. Inside of the TARDIS Rose turned to look at her mother.

"You two go," Jackie said nervous about entering the police box. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

Nodding Rose shut the door. Taking Gwyn from him she watched as the Doctor set the coordinates. The TARDIS groaned and rematerialized on the busy London street. They had barely materialized before Rose ran out of the door with Gwyn clutched tightly to her chest.

"Rose!" he yelled after her. "Wait," he said as he took a hold of her shoulders.

"Why?" Her glare was reminiscent of Jackie. Too the Doctor's credit he did not flinch.

"Think," he implored. "Think Rose. She has timelord DNA. She can't be taken to any doctor. Which is exactly what will happen if we take her into the ER."

"She needs help! Where exactly do you expect me to find a timelord doctor?!"

He was right of course, and Rose knew it. The orderlies would barely begin an exam before taking her away. Or worse, contact Torchwood. "Trust me." There was no hesitation, she nodded and allowed him to take Gwyn, and move her into a position that made it appear as though she were only sleeping. She then followed him as he steered them toward the main entrance of the hospital, and to reception.

"Doctor…"

"Just trust me Rose," he whispered over his shoulder. "Do you remember when you used to?"

He led Rose further, and together they approached the receptionist. The woman was clearly uninterested in her job. She sat behind the desk chewing bubble gum, and a magazine that read Witch Weekly. She was wearing a tie dyed shirt, under a larger than usual hospital coat that clashed violently against her purple skirt and radish earrings. Rose took all of this in and thought that the stick she had pushed through her hair was strangely out of place against the stark cleanliness of the hospital, and the most normal thing about her.

"Hello," the Doctor used his usual bright tone, and if he took any notice of the woman's odd appearance he made no comment. "Could you let Dr. Jones know that her 4:00 is a little early, thanks."

"4:00?" She asked without raising her eyes from the magazine.

"John Smith." She typed a few words on the computer, and gazed at the screen.

"You're not on the schedule Mr. Smith."

"Oh she'll make time for me," he said with a smile, and that tone that said he was absolutely sure of himself. It was the same tone he used whenever he knew that something was about to happen. It was as if he knew that what was about to come was inevitable, and the thought of someone attempting to change the outcome was extremely amusing to him. At first the woman wasn't going to go along with him, but after looking at his expression she picked up the phone.

"Dr. Jones? There is a Mr. Smith here to see you ma'am."

"It's rather urgent."

"Yes ma'am, I'll send him right up," her voice was slightly stunned as she hung up the phone. After all Dr. Jones was a very busy woman, and never made room for anyone without an appointment.

"Dr. Jones is waiting for you. It's room 620 on the fourth floor."

"Thank you," the couple walked towards the elevators keeping a gentle hold on Gwyn. Several nurses cooed at Gwyn but kept their distance; they were afraid to wake her up. When they were safe and alone in the elevator Rose turned to look at him.

"Who is John Smith?"

"That would be me," he said it quietly; slightly embarrassed by the very obvious alter ego. "In my defense when I chose that name, it was not so well known."

"What the hell is going on Doctor?"

"We are taking our daughter to see a doctor," he said turning right into the correct corridor, as if it should be obvious.

"You said she couldn't go to just any Doctor?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Dr. Jones isn't any doctor."

"And how do you know that?" Rose said asked walking next to him

"We traveled together after you left," he said, and then knocked on the door before she could respond.

"Well I don't trust her with my daughter."

"Regardless, I do. And you can't afford to trust anyone else," he knew he was right, and she knew he was right.

"Then at least let me carry my daughter," After the Doctor had gently passed his daughter back to Rose the door opened to reveal Martha Jones.

"Doctor," her tone was full of surprise. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to take a look at Gwyn," he said motioning to Rose and his child.

"She fell and won't wake up," Rose said trying to fight back the tears, that were now threatening to spill in the absence of something to do.

"Of course, set her on the examine table," Martha said while motioning to the table.

Martha gave the child a quick examination before pulling out her stethoscope. She listened to the girls heartbeat for a minute and then moved the stethoscope slightly to the right when she heard a slight flutter. Martha looked at the Doctor, and Rose in shock.

"It's not possible…"

**Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter should be up within the next few days. Remember reviews are loved, and they earn you cookies, so hit the button. :)**


	10. What?

**AN: Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get up. There are more chapters on the way; possibly later today. It's more likely that it will be next week though.**

**I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, Harry Potter or any associated affiliates.**

**ENJOY :)**

"You can see why I brought her here," he stated never looking away from Gwyn.

"I thought you were the last doctor?"

"So did I," he muttered glancing sideways at Rose. She stood there waiting silently, the worry evident in the crease of her brow, and the way she bit her lip.

"It seems she hit her head quite hard there is a bump on the back," Martha said running her hands gently across the back of Gwyn's head.

"What," Rose whispered moving to check. "Ohhhhhh..." she moaned tears starting to flow once her fingers found the bump.

"Rose," the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to step away while I examine the girl miss."

Rose continued sobbing and not moving.

"Miss you need to move I need to make sure nothing else is wrong!" Martha said.

"Rose," he said a little louder pulling her away from where she stood hunched over Gwyn's lifeless body.

"Doctor you need to explain this child to me," the statement comes out as more of a demand than anything else.

"She's - " he started but was cut off by Rose.

"She is our daughter!" Rose said through her sobs.

"You didn't tell me you had a daughter" Martha continued to work on Gwyn. "Although that would explain the two hearts."

"I didn't know," he said it quietly, almost inaudibly.

"I've done all I can she may wake she may not," Martha said setting aside the stethoscope

"What do you mean she may not?" Rose asked anger mixing into her tears. "What the 'ell is wrong with her?!"

"Martha?!"

"I don't know it seems the bump is not something within my knowledge doctor."

"If I knew I wouldn't be here," he said.

"Doctor," Rose asked. "You said that she could heal herself, so why isn't she?"

"It's beyond her capabilities Rose. She is still only a child. Minor scrapes and bruises are nothing, but she is unconscious. She can't heal something that she doesn't understand."

"If she wakes it will be a good sign but we need to know how she got the bump."

"I don't know," Rose admitted. "Mum was watching her and she was in the other room. We only heard the scream."

"You can find out can't you; you have a time machine."

"We can't cross our own timeline," the Doctor said. It was a shame really; things would have been so much easier if that were so.

"But she can," Rose argued. "She wasn't there, until now I had no idea she existed."

"I don't know... I don't think I should; I need to be here with my patient."

"The TARDIS has a med bay," he said rubbing the back of his neck a sheepish look entering his eyes.

"And you're only mentioning this now?"

"I panicked," the Doctor admitted letting out a huff of breath.

"If I leave I could lose my job."

"You'll be back before anyone notices," he said.

"That's what he told me, and we were a year late," Rose commented.

"I am a much better driver now."

"He is always late. Everytime we were late or in the wrong area," she chuckled

"Martha," he pleaded. "Please..."

"Help her," Rose was crying again.

"Take me to the TARDIS," Martha sighed.

The Doctor gently picked up Gwyn, and led the two women outside of the hospital. They excited through the emergency room and had to take a few turns to reach it, but eventually the blue box loomed ahead.

"Right then," he said after putting Gwyn in a bed in the med bay. "The Powell Estate - oh let's say 10 minutes ago."

"Hopefully you get it right this time"

"Of course I will," he pulled the lever. "I'm the Doctor."

Both women rolled their eyes watching the young girl.

"We're here," looking at the monitor he motioned for Martha to go.

Rose stood next to Gwyn holding her hand and watching her exit the TARDIS.

She ran out sneaking into the flat and watched. She watched a young child playing in the small living room. Everything seemed normal aside from the sonic screwdriver that she was playing with. All of a sudden Gwyn vanished into thin air, and the screwdriver fell with a thud to the floor. Before Martha could scream, before she could do anything Gwyn reappeared unconscious to the floor and Martha let out a loud shriek that sounded childlike to her own ears. She didn't stick around when she heard the pounding of footfalls that could only be Gwyn's parents coming to investigate.

**Cookies to everyone who has reviewed. There is a fresh batch coming out for anybody who leaves a new one. :)**


End file.
